


Royal Blood

by annajustice



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annajustice/pseuds/annajustice
Summary: When Sylvie learns that she is the only heir to the throne of Maldova, she is plucked from her small farm life and placed in a world full of fancy dresses and arranged marriages. With the entire nation at her feet and line of royals competing for her hand, who will win the heart of the young Queen?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Royal Blood

Sylvie sat at the tiny table, her hands busy with a needle and thread. She cursed herself for the hundredth time as she stuck her finger with the sharp end of the needle. She had torn the skirt of her dress the night before, and her mother insisted that this time she fix it herself. 

This was the last thing she wanted to be doing, the last thing she  _ needed _ to be doing. Winter was around the corner, the fields weren’t going to tend to themselves. Which is how she ended up with the gaping hole in the first place, she was helping her brother and father.

Her mother hated it, but she would admit that money was tight and they needed the extra help. Sylvie was being groomed to marry up, to help raise her family's station and she couldn’t do that when one of her three dresses were unfit to wear. 

Sylvie sighed, setting the needle down. Her fingers were swollen and she was quite sure that she had only worsened the tear. She had never been one for sewing. 

“Mother!” Her younger brother James said as he came running into the small cottage.

Sylvie’s mother lifted her head from where she sat in a rocking chair sewing her own skirt. “What is it James?”

“There is a carriage and guards! I think they are coming this way! What if it is the King?” He tugged on Sylvie’s hand, pulling her towards the door. She didn’t share the same excitement that her brother did, the unconditional love and affection for the royal family had faded over the years. She no longer wished to be a princess. 

She caught her mother’s eyes as they stood next to her father, who was already waiting for them to pass. She looked nervous, scared even. Not that she blamed her, they had never seen a royal carriage before. Much less the King or Queen themselves. 

They stood in a line, Sylvie in between her father and brother. She stood tall, brushing a fallen piece of blonde hair behind her ear. She had planned to quickly pay her respect as they passed by and then go back inside to her sewing, but that all changed when the carriage came to a stop in front of them. 

The guards on horseback turned to face them, and not too long after the footman opened the door. Sylvie watched in disbelief as a beautiful, platinum blonde woman stepped out. Her dress a deep purple that reached the dirt road. They bowed, naturally. 

“Your majesty.” Sylvie’s father said as they all stood straight again. He and her mother were the only ones who had ever seen the Queen in person. 

The Queen smiled kindly, “Hello.” She said. “I am terribly sorry for the intrusion, but there is a matter of utmost importance that we need to discuss. May I come in?”

Sylvie watched her parents exchange a worried look before retreating to their house. Once inside, her mother went straight to the kitchen. “Would you like a drink, your grace?” Her mother asked.

“I’m fine, thank you.” She said. “I’m sure you all know, but I’m Julia.” She spoke directly to Sylvie this time. 

“It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, your majesty.” Sylvie said, giving a small curtsey. 

Queen Julia nodded, “Please, sit down.” They obliged, sitting down at their small kitchen table. James and her father standing behind Sylvie and her mother. 

“Have we done something wrong, your majesty?” Her mother asked anxiously. 

“Quite the contrary.” Queen Julia sighed. She looked to Sylvie. “What is your name, dear?” She asked her.

“Sylvie.” She said, but gasped when her mother kicked her under the table. “Sylvia. Your grace.”

The Queen smiled at that, “That, that is a very pretty name.” She stared at her for a moment, almost like she was taking her in. “Anyway, I’m sure you are wondering why I am here.” They all nodded and the Queen sighed. “It pains me very much to say this, but the King is very ill. A fact that we are trying to keep confined to court.” They all nodded once again. “As you all know, the King and I never were able to produce an heir. And with my lack of siblings, there is no line of succession. When I die, the crown will fall to my cousin.” She frowned at this. 

Sylvie watched her Queen’s face fall and she felt her heart drop, she felt for this woman and she barely knew her. 

“By law, when the King dies, I must step down.” She turned to Sylvie. “Sylvia, are you aware that you are adopted?” Sylvie nodded. She had no earthly idea where this conversation was leading. “When I was barely of age, I became pregnant. My parents hid it from the kingdom and kept me in isolation until the baby was delivered. I couldn’t risk being found out, there can be no doubt that an heir is legitimate and my family refused to risk their crown. That was twenty-three years ago, the child was given to a family and was never spoken of. My own husband, the King, is unaware.”

Sylvie stared at her wide eyes, she was twenty-three. 

“Sylvia, I am your birth mother.” She said, “And you are going to be the next Queen of Maldova.”


End file.
